Living proof
by Armenianamazon
Summary: She was always skeptical of romantic love, or soulmates. In 500 years she hadnt found any proof. It wasn't what she had planned for, and she realized that maybe she lived so long because her soulmate hadnt been born yet.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't have any desire to begin packing. It's an odd feeling, missing home. Even more peculiar when you have no Idea where home is. She sat there convincing herself that she wasn't lonely, that she regretted nothing. Some nights she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. That's how it started in the first place, she didn't want want to be left all alone with her thoughts.

She would never call it bordem, that would cheapen things. Mere curiosity? No. She would never trifle with another out of plain curiosity.

'Maybe you should go home for a while to ease the transition' they had suggested. Where was HOME anyway? It must involve more than geography. She's lived in many places over the years. Only one had ever called home. Now it was a past tense. Once upon a time...It was home to me.

She had told him that as if it was no longer, or never existed in the first place. It hadn't sunk, and surely it hadn't moved, her heart had. But to where?

She knew the answer, she didn't want to think it, that would be admitting it to herself herself and she would cave in.

This was for the best. It was for him. He was better off, the rest of the league certainly thought so.

The league was definitley not her home. They were more like extended family. Similar goals, some rivalry, never in aggreement, unless it was aginst a common enemy. They were the people always willing to help if you really needed it. They were farmiliar although they lacked a certain closeness.

They always set eachother straight. Or did they?

She was forever pursuing the truth. It always drove the rest of the team insane. They often solved things using logic, or assumption, she always needed more proof than that.

'What if they were wrong?' Her thoughts whispered.

'Where is the proof?' her mind continued to prod.

Unable to quiet her internal questioning, she carefully explored her options.

She could fly by just to check on him, see how he was handling things. That wasn't crossing a line, he wouldn't even know. It was just out of friendly concern, she wouldn't Perdue him any longer.

She tread carefully along this train of thought, as if she were ascending a steep cliff.

'Calm down they have your best interests, correction, BOTH of your best interests at heart.' It was only logical. When were matters of the heart ever logical? What if they only assumed It was best for her to leave the league?

She was Interrupted by a rapid knocking on her door.

The sound was dull yet fast like they were pulling their hand back as soon as their knuckles touched the wood. It was so soft and brief that she questioned if she had only Imagined it. She stayed on the edge of her bed waiting for a confirmation.

As the seconds passed her thoughts grew dangerous, what if he is here knocking at my door?

What if I answer?

Than she heard it. Proof, a second knock. Faster this time, yet still so soft. As if those knuckles were attached to someone equally impatient and unsure. Before he finished knocking she had slipped off the edge, both mentally and physically.

She walked briskly as if on legs that were not her own. She surprised them both with how fast she reached the door and pulled It open. She hadn't thought past this part.

By the looks of it neither had he.


	2. Damcing in your storm

She had a fraction of a second to register the hesitation in his green eyes.

She took in the look of his wavy hair mussed from running way too fast in his civillian clothes than the league would approve of.

A few scattered raindrops from him slowing down once he neared her highrise. Nothing like he should have looked for running through a rainstorm, but it wasn't a normal run, he wasn't a normal man standing in front of her. He looked like a morning Breeze but the closer he got the more he felt like a forest fire.

This was a normal situation no?

Romeo and juliet, of another interpritation. Two people in love, two families keeping them seperate.

She couldn't return to Themyscira if she was with Someone from Patriarchs world. Momentary indescretion was one thing, public committment was another.

He couldn't be with her because of pressure from the league. They still saw him as Kid flash, not the Flash. Barry he was not, but he wasnt a Kid anymore.

His argument was that being two consenting adults they could do watever they wanted. Fraternization be damned. His recently replacing Barry was just a slight complication (is a year and a half even recent if you are a speedster?).

He is the Flash.

She is Wonder Woman.

It wasn't long before he closed the distance between them, Locking eyes was just the start, now they locked lips.

He would follow her to the ends of the earth to dance in the rain with her. She wasn't a girl. She was a storm with skin. He loved running in storms.


End file.
